Entre El Cielo y El Infierno
by Ame-no-Uzume
Summary: Entre el Cielo y el Infierno no existen lazos hace mucho. Guerras y más guerras han marcado con fuego su historia, advirtiendo el destino de quienes desobedecen las leyes de su mundo. Pero eso no impide que el pecado exista. Y un ángel lo comprobará. Y un demonio le ayudará. AU


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia, en cambio, es invención mía. Si alguien ya ha hecho una historia similar, por favor dígamelo y tranquilamente la borraré

**Pairing: **SasuSaku. Sasuke Uchiha/Sakura Haruno

**Advertencias: **Lenguaje moderadamente fuerte, Demonios, Ángeles. Advertencias se irán anunciando en cada capítulo.

¡Hola! No sé si alguien me recuerde, pero estoy de vuelta. A las personas que leyeron _**Prohibido**_pues creo que debo pedirles una disculpa por mi enorme retraso.

**MIL DISCULPAS. **En serio.

No es excusa pero pasé por situaciones personales difíciles así que lo último que tuve en mente fue actualizar. Lo lamento de verdad. En todo caso, si aún están interesadas, continuaré con el fic. Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, visitas y follows de verdad.

Bueno, aquí traigo esta historia. El capítulo está bien corto pero lo hago como una prueba; para ver si es de su agrado y comprobar que aún puedo escribir -.-. Bueno dejo de escribir porque sino las notas terminan siendo más largas que el capítulo.

Disculpen alguna falta de horrografía pero no tengo quién me revise los fics :/

Espero disfruten de su lectura.

...

* * *

El olor de todo a su alrededor siendo consumido por las llamas eternas llenaba sus fosas nasales de manera embriagante. Caminó majestuoso por los estrechos pasillos de piedra tallada, esquivando con maestría las tétricas manos que intentaban agarrar sus ropas.

_Pidiendo compasión_

Una de ellas alcanzó a rozar una fina hebra de su cabello azabache, cayendo al ser separada de su cuerpo, destrozada en el suelo. Fue un movimiento rápido, y ninguna de las almas penantes fue capaz de observarlo. Asustadas, retrocedieron en la _seguridad_ de sus celdas, ante la imponente mirada de aquel joven de ojos negros.

Este sonrió imponente, y moviendo elegantemente sus alas oscuras continuó su camino hacia el salón principal de aquel palacio.

Frente a él, se alzaron dos imponentes placas de piedra, haciendo de puertas cerradas. Observó con detalle los diseños circulares y asimétricos, _trazados en sangre fresca y brillante_, que informaban que en la habitación que protegían se llevaba a cabo una importante reunión.

Las observó con aburrimiento y emprendió el paso, desprendiendo un poco de su aura demoníaca, siendo esta reconocida por aquellas efigies, que parecieron temblar ante eso, abriéndose de par en par, mostrando respeto.

Las puertas se cerraron inmediatamente él estuvo completamente dentro de la habitación, desapareciendo, dejando en su lugar una pared, oscurecida por el reciente paso de violentas llamaradas.

Frente a él, varios pares de ojos se chocaron contra los suyos, algunos temerosos, otros retadores. A lo lejos, distinguió una mirada altanera sobre sí. Odiaba esa mirada en especial.

— Llegas tarde, Sasuke…—el hombre de larga cabellera negra y odiosa mirada fue el primero en dirigirle la palabra—… Debes mostrar un poco de respeto ante tu señor…—se giró levemente encarando un poco a la imponente figura que se alzaba detrás de él.

Sentado desde un trono tallado en huesos humanos, Lucifer los observaba con divertida atención. Levantó levemente su mano, indicando que no habría problemas.

_Por esta ocasión._

— Tienes tanta suerte de que nuestro señor sea tan misericordioso…—una risa seca y cínica salió de sus finos labios, contagiando a los demás presentes en aquella sala. Sasuke solo se quedó en silencio, sus afilados ojos negros intentaron traspasar de manera dolorosa el cuerpo de aquel hombre. Y este lo notó—… Vamos, no te enojes, querido mío. Reírte de vez en cuando no te haría daño, ¿sabes?—En un rápido movimiento, se hubo posicionado detrás del joven, colocando su dedo índice en la sien de este, sonriendo socarrón—… Te ves más hermoso cuando lo haces…—susurró en su oído, asqueándolo.

— Vamos, Orochimaru…—un albino, habló con irritación—… Podrás acosarlo sexualmente luego. Ahora tienes que explicarnos la puta estrategia contra esos pajarracos presumidos—El aludido sonrió, despegándose del azabache, mirándolo lujuriosamente una última vez antes de caminar hacia el centro del salón, recibiendo la atención de todos allí.

— Pues no hay nada que explicar realmente mi querido, Hidan…—habló con lentitud, rodando su ambarina mirada por todos los presentes frente a él—… Las posiciones de la última vez se mantendrán, con algunas excepciones…—los susurros inconformes no se hicieron esperar, haciéndolo fruncir el gesto en una mueca.

_**"…"**_

La voz del Diablo retumbó en los oídos de todos, haciéndolos callar. Orochimaru sonrió, ignorando el dolor agudo que perforaba sus tímpanos. Sabía del interés que su Amo mostraba ante aquella sección del Inframundo, y lo aprovechaba.

— No creo que quieran contravenir a nuestro señor…—habló presuntuoso, ganándose las miradas de odio de casi todos en ese salón—… La última vez la estrategia funcionó bien. Millares de ángeles cayeron bajo nuestro poder.

— Pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a funcionar de igual manera dos veces…—una mujer pelirroja habló de repente, arrepintiéndose al sentir todas las tensas miradas sobre ella.

— Sobreestimas a los ángeles, Karin… Esas ignorantes criaturas no saben cómo defenderse ante un ataque físico. Apuesto que aún están preguntándose qué fue lo que los golpeó la última vez…—rió y los demás lo hicieron de igual manera. La joven torció el gesto, pero no habló más—¡Entonces está decidido!—su voz retumbó imponente, permaneciendo gracias a la acústica que las rocas a su alrededor daban—¡Atacaremos al anochecer! ¡Estén preparados para entonces!

Apenas terminó de hablar todas las figuras presentes desaparecieron en nubes de humo negro, dificultando la visibilidad por unos instantes.

Orochimaru sonrió complacido, con ambos brazos estirados hacia atrás, en su espalda. Se dispuso a dar media vuelta, sorprendiéndose al ver al joven pelinegro aún ahí, asesinándolo con la mirada

— ¿Sucede algo, Sasuke?—se relamió los labios con su larga lengua

— Yo ya estaba informado sobre las actividades de esta noche…—respondió con sequedad. El hombre frente a él sonrió.

— Pero no sabías que el Líder en esta misión serías tú…—añadió, deleitándose ante la sorpresa que por unos instantes inundó la expresión del joven—… Ve a prepararte, hijo…—caminó pasando al lado de este—… Hoy es tu día para brillar…—siseó mirándolo de soslayo, sonriente.

— Hmp…—articuló, antes de hacer lo propio, desvaneciéndose en una nube de humo negro, sulfuroso.

El hombre de larga cabellera rió bajo, negando con la cabeza. Siseó de dolor al escuchar hablar a su señor. Se giró magníficamente, encarándolo. Se reverenció entrecerrando los ojos un poco, disimulando la sensación de terror que se instaló en él al mirarlo directamente.

— Tiene razón, mi señor… Ese chico es muy interesante…

…

* * *

Apareció dejando ligeras motas de vapor negro a su alrededor. Levantó la mirada encontrándose con tres pares de ojos que lo observaban temerosos.

— Preparen todo para esta noche…—habló imponente, empezando a caminar

— Oye…—la misma pelirroja de antes le tomó del brazo, deteniéndolo—… ¿Estás de acuerdo con todo esto?—inquirió frunciendo el seño con frustración.

No respondió, zafó su brazo con brusquedad y continuó su paso, perdiéndose entre la oscuridad de los pasillos.

— ¿Sabes?—el joven peliblanco a su lado habló pasándole un brazo por los hombros en un fraternal abrazo—… En otra situación me burlaría de ti, zorra barata…—dio un sorbo a la bebida que llevaba ante la mirada fría de la joven—… Pero estoy de acuerdo contigo. Esto es bastante extraño—concluyó.

— Debemos mantenernos alertas…—el grandulón tras ellos hablo, ganándose un asentimiento de cabeza como respuesta por parte de ambos muchachos.

En silencio, siguieron el camino de su, ahora Teniente General.

…

* * *

Una vez Sasuke dio la señal, los demonios situados frente a él se dispersaron, buscando vías poco conocidas para empezar su invasión. Ante los ojos de Sasuke se vieron como desagradables insectos congregados ante la imponente Luna de esa noche.

Las órdenes eran _"No dejen nada vivo"_ y eran absolutas.

Minutos después de que la invasión comenzara, un resplandor dorado iluminó el lejano horizonte. Afilando los ojos, Sasuke pudo divisar a los _pajarracos_ acercándose rápidamente.

El contraataque daba inicio.

Levantando el brazo en una muda señal, otro grupo de seres se lanzó hacia el frente. Sus risas retumbaban perversas, mezclándose con el sonido de sus armas blancas y los clamores de los querubines vencidos.

Sonrió magnífico, deleitándose ante la desgracia de aquellos pobres seres. Estaba solo, observando desde el risco más alto de aquel reino aquella matanza. Sus negros y lacios cabellos se movían al compás del viento frío, acariciando aquel pálido y bello rostro. Sus brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho, marcaban levemente los músculos de sus brazos. Apretó levemente la tela de sus mangas con las manos enguantadas. Afiló los ojos, buscando alguna señal sospechosa. Algún movimiento.

_Nada. _Tal y como lo pensaba.

Exhaló profundamente, dejando una estela de vapor condensado ante el frío ambiente y cerrando los ojos se concentró en disfrutar el simbólico llanto de los ángeles al caer. Un placentero escalofrío recorrió su espina y suspiró complacido.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al sentir una presencia tras de él. Una presencia que lo atacó por la espalda, sin darle oportunidad a defenderse.

Y lo último que vio fue la oscuridad,_ hermosa oscuridad_.

…

* * *

La cabeza le dolía terriblemente, como si miles de estacas ardientes estuvieran clavadas en ella. Un incesante chillido le llenaba los oídos, aturdiéndolo. Intentó moverse, pero los amarres en sus manos y piernas se lo impidieron, suministrándole un dolor comparado al de mil agujas enterrándose en cada poro de su piel. Jadeó con dolor, empezando a respirar agitadamente.

Abrió los ojos, mareándose al instante. Parpadeó un par de veces hasta que su visión se normalizó y ladeó su rostro hacia un lado, encontrándose con varios pares de pies, cubiertos por pequeñas zapatillas doradas, que le daban la espalda. Jadeó de dolor al intentar moverse para poder mirar hacia arriba. Sus párpados se levantaron con pesadez.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo más esperaremos?—logró escuchar gracias a que el insoportable chillido empezaba a bajar de nivel

— Lo que sea necesario…—la voz masculina habló en reprimenda—… Debemos esperar a que _Serafín_ llegue…

— ¡Pero ya sabemos cual serán sus órdenes!—la misma voz de antes, que Sasuke reconoció como la de una mujer, exclamó con nerviosismo.

— Opino lo mismo…—otra voz surgió calmada—… Debemos acabar con este demonio cuanto antes…— ¿Acabarlo? La simple idea lo hizo reír. ¡él era uno de los Tenientes Generales, por Astarot!

Intentó levantarse para hacérselos saber, pero el dolor que atravesó su cuerpo se lo impidió, haciéndolo proferir un grito de dolor que atrajo la atención de aquellos ángeles sobre él.

_Maldita sea._

— ¿Qué sucede, demonio?—apretó la mandíbula ante el tono soez que aquel alado usó con él— ¿Acaso el estar en contacto con algo santo te hace daño?—estiró los labios, dejando que su brillante dentadura se mostrara peligrosa ante la expresión burlona de aquel ángel.

— Eres un simple ángel de la raza más baja que existe…—siseó soportando el dolor—… No te atrevas a hablarme así, maldito mestizo…—gritó de dolor al ser atravesado con la daga dorada que aquel ser portaba. El aura santa que esta emanaba corría sus huesos, torturándolo.

— Dices eso pero no puedes soportar una simple punzada, demonio…—gruñó el ángel, soltándolo con dureza en el piso y enderezándose para verlo desde arriba. Sus alas se abrieron majestuosas soltando pequeñas estelas doradas que flotaron en el aire antes de desaparecer—… Creo que tienen razón…—habló dirigiéndose a sus camaradas—… Terminemos con esto rápido…—sonrió y levantó nuevamente su daga, dejándole ver al demonio postrado en el piso, la hoja curvada cubierta por su sangre.

Sasuke lo miró sin cambiar su expresión, intentando zafarse del agarre, sin éxito. Con impotencia vio como aquel estúpido ser levantaba su brazo, dispuesto a acabarlo de un golpe. Cerró los ojos, chistando, dejando caer su mejilla sobre la sucia tierra. Esperando el golpe final.

El golpe que nunca llegó.

En vez de eso, escuchó el grito de aquel ángel y el sonido del metal cayendo sobre la tierra. Abrió los ojos con desconfianza, buscando a su alrededor algo que le indicara lo que sucedía.

Pero lo único que encontró fue un par de ojos esmeraldas, que lo observaron fijamente.

Causándole una dolorosa sensación de vacío en el interior.

...

...

...

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Desisto de la idea? ¿Llamó su atención? ¿No sé entendió? ¿Alguna falta horrográfica?

Cualquier opinión que tengan me la pueden hacer saber escribiendo en el cuadrito de aquí abajo :)

Mil disculpas de nuevo y gracias por tomarse su tiempo leyendo esto.

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
